


external stimuli

by neun_geschichten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Somethings rising and it aint jesus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: исполнение на заявку с kink-meme феста18. Хакс/Кайло. Хакс никогда не видел лица Кайло, поскольку тот всегда носит маску. Даже когда они начинают встречаться. Даже во время секса.





	external stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> я вообще не хотела деанонить этот текст, учитывая, что заявку исполнила несколько криво, он бы так и лежал в соо все эти года лол, но вчера я о нем вспомнила и решила, что пусть будет

Нельзя снимать противошумные вкладыши. По возможности не трогать чужое лицо руками, чтобы избежать узнавания. В этом основная цель. И в этом основное удовольствие. За нарушение правил — исключение из списка клиентов. Навсегда. Никто не рискует попробовать, только потому что люди приходят сюда не за тем. В комнате абсолютная темнота. Там тепло. Иногда по желанию клиентов может играть музыка, чтобы не слышать вибраций собственного голоса. Когда люди уверены, что их не слышат, они могут кричать и стонать очень громко. И музыка — это еще одна одна гарантия остаться полностью недосягаемой личностью при абсолютном контакте с другим человеком.

Здесь не нужно большого пространства, комната вмещает только кровать и столик; клиенты встречаются в узком проходе между стеной и постелью. С каждой стороны от кровати есть по двери, ведущей в ванные комнаты, где можно принять душ и привести себя в порядок перед сексом и после него. Для Хакса все приготовления занимают минут двадцать, не больше. Разумеется, он принимал душ совсем недавно, но делает это еще раз с той же тщательностью, будто не мылся дня три. Он чист и внутри тоже. Сегодня ему необходимо побыть в пассивной роли. Он ждал этого дня очень давно и подготовился с особым старанием. Он надеется, что и его партнер сегодня подошел к их встрече с таким же энтузиазмом, хотя на его практике еще ни разу не попадался какой-нибудь неряха. Впрочем, эти инструкции очень четко прописаны в его договоре, было бы странно получить что-то не соответствующее требованиям. В клубе пожелания клиентов выполняют со стопроцентной четкостью. Так что это скорее предвкушение оправдания своих ожиданий. Хакс привык получать точно тот результат, на который рассчитывал.

Все его мысли сейчас заняты тем партнером. СGRN-38726. Они уже занимались сексом до этого, много раз, Хакс уже даже сбился со счета. В его клубном профиле, конечно, есть полная статистика всех визитов, партнеров, с которыми он спал, и подробные отчеты о каждой встрече. Клиенты пишут их почти сразу после сеанса в специальных комнатах отдыха, где могут, если пожелают, остаться на ночь. Любой знает, как тянет ко сну после хорошего, опустошающего секса. Есть возможность провести ночь с партнером в комнате, но не каждый выдерживает больше двух часов сенсорной депривации. А если датчики зафиксируют снятие повязки или вкладышей, считай, что путь в комнату отныне закрыт.

Этот Си-джи-эр-эн невероятно хорош во всем. Хакс кончал с ним каждый раз, независимо от того, кто кого трахал. Хотя с этим партнером Хакс предпочитал быть снизу. Наверно, они идеально подходили друг к другу, после стольких встреч Хаксу хотелось думать, что Си-джи-эр-эн выбирал в качестве пассивного партнера только его и никого больше. Потому что когда Хакс был с ним, он отдавался и отзывался без остатка. Такое никогда не остается незамеченным. Надо полагать, именно поэтому ответ на его запрос был удовлетворен почти сразу, как Хакс его отправил. Невероятно приятное начало его долгожданного отдыха. Было даже смешно, как сильно Си-джи отличался от запросов Хакса, но как сильно им же и удовлетворял. Во время того подбора ему дали, пожалуй, самый полезный совет, иначе бы они с Си-джи никогда не встретились.

В комнате не стоит отвлекаться на внешние данные.

Хакс выходит из душа и накидывает халат прямо на мокрое тело. До начала сеанса остается около получаса, он еще успеет обсохнуть. Все обязательные атрибуты уже лежат на черной стеклянной панели рядом с зеркалом. И это время до того, как он зайдет в абсолютно темную комнату, доставляет ему едва ли не больше приятных эмоций, чем сам процесс.  
Этот клуб на космической станции Постериор стал для него лучшим событием последних двух лет. Он узнал о нем случайно, когда был с рейдом в секторе Талдот. Сначала отнесся скептически, но после того, как побывал там в первый раз, уже не мог отказаться. Он возвращался снова и снова, нисколько не тревожась о том, что все давным давно переросло в зависимость. Хакс не может и не хочет быть с кем-то по-другому. Только так, только здесь, где он может контролировать практически все. Где вероятность разочароваться сведена до минимума.

Когда до сигнала остается около минуты, он глубоко вдыхает, поднимается с постели и развязывает пояс халата. Ведет плечами, стряхивая тяжелый и немного влажный материал.  
Остановившись у зеркала, он одну за другой вставляет в уши вкладыши, надевает браслет с датчиками и затем кладет ладонь на панель идентификации перед дверью в комнату.  
Через двадцать три секунды везде гаснет свет, панель становится горячей, и Хакс чувствует легкое дуновение перед собой. Темнота ощутимо давит на глаза. Он делает шаг вперед, ступая босой ногой на мягкое покрытие. Температура подобрана идеально, воздух обволакивает тело подобно одеялу. На постели есть все спальные принадлежности для двоих, но здесь никогда не становится холодно во время секса, никогда не хочется укрыться.

Хакс делает еще один шаг, и в абсолютной тишине и темноте чувствует, как его бедра касаются немного прохладные пальцы. Он не может сдержать улыбки и придвигается навстречу, обнимая за шею человека перед собой. Си-джи-эр-эн на несколько дюймов выше его и шире в плечах. Эта разница идеальна по мнению Хакса. Она позволяет чувствовать себя комфортно при любом сценарии их встреч. Чужие ладони уже привычно проводят по бокам, будто проверяя, действительно ли это он, узнавая его с каждым миллиметром кожи. Кончики пальцев слегка шершавые. Си-джи обхватывает его за ягодицы и прижимает к себе. Хакс шумно выдыхает, чувствуя упругие мышцы на груди; он задевает носом мягкую кожу на скуле, чувствует прикосновение ресниц к щеке, пряди чужих волос щекочут висок. Волосы Си-джи густые, прямые и жесткие на ощупь, длиннее, чем позволяет носить себе Хакс. Скорее всего темные или, может быть, рыжие, как у него.

Хакс слышит только себя. Будто превратившись в крохотного человечка, он управляет огромным телом из черепной коробки с динамиками. Си-джи обхватывает его за пояс и другой рукой поворачивает к себе за подбородок для поцелуя. У него влажные, холодные губы. Сначала они мягко касаются его собственных, но стоит Хаксу прижаться теснее, поцелуй становится жестче. Хакс приглушенно хмыкает, цепляясь за шею Си-джи, будто его вот-вот кто-то заберет у него, наклоняет голову и приоткрывает рот, впуская чужой язык. Между ног жарким импульсом вспыхивает возбуждение. С закрытыми глазами очень легко вспомнить и представить, на что способен этот длинный, ловкий язык. Си-джи опускает вниз руку и обхватывает их члены, заставляя Хакса невольно толкнуться в его ладонь. Си-джи целует его, как целуют любимого человека. Он всегда такой с ним, будто они знают друг друга уже много лет, будто трахаются они не потому, что этот клуб и эта комната удовлетворяют их потребности, а потому, что хотят именно друг друга.

Это заводит Хакса больше всего. Что даже несмотря на анонимность, этот партнер с комбинацией букв и цифр вместо имени каждый раз отвечает утвердительно на его запросы, и в свою очередь так же часто отправляет запросы сам. Когда приходят уведомления из клуба, номер Си-джи в графе отправителя заставляет Хакса улыбаться, даже если до этого его настроение оставляло желать лучшего. Иногда он жалеет, что правила клуба исключают любую возможность преодолеть эту единственную границу между ними. Возможно, Хакс бы пошел на многое, чтобы узнать, кто такой этот Си-джи, но он даже не знает, под каким кодом числится в системе. В этом месте у анонимности высший приоритет.

Их связь с Си-джи нельзя назвать отношениями, но она нездорово их напоминает, учитывая, что по правилам клуба партнерам запрещается общаться, кроме как по форме для определения параметров сеанса. То, что Си-джи-эр-эн почти всегда оставляет поля формы пустыми, кроме той, где указывается срочность, значит, что его все устраивает. Его устраивает Хакс.

До постели ровно шаг, и Си-джи делает его первым. Хакса слепо следует за ним и, наткнувшись коленом на край кровати, сначала садится на нее, затем ложится на спину, не переставая улыбаться. Над ним тут же нависает Си-джи: сперва тело Хакса накрывает ореолом тепла, и спустя секунду кожа прикасается к коже. Си-джи раздвигает его бедра коленом и укладывается между его ног, целуя и покусывая шею. Он гладит его бедра, икры, заводит руки над головой и мокро ведет языком от выбритой подмышки до бицепса. Хакса почти передергивает от возбуждения и легкой щекотки, он сбивчиво дышит, сердце стучит как на бегу. Ему кажется, что Си-джи уже прочитал его. Понял, что ему нужно. Хакс обхватывает его лицо ладонями, тянет выше, целует щеку, подбородок, губы, лижет и сосет его язык. Си-джи не совсем гладко выбрит, на подбородке чувствуется начинающая пробиваться щетина, у него немного непропорциональные черты лица, много рубцов, особенно на спине, но Хаксу даже смешно, с какой легкостью он закрывает глаза на все эти несовершенства.

Времени достаточно, но возбуждение настолько сильное, что растягивание удовольствия не только доставляет дискомфорт. Оно раздражает.

Хакс пытается приподняться на локтях, но крепкая ладонь берет его за плечо и поворачивает, укладывая на живот. Пальцы раздвигают ягодицы, язык Си-джи упруго толкается в анус, гладким горячим кончиком обводит по кругу, и у Хакса непроизвольно разъезжаются в стороны бедра. Он никогда не мог передать словами, как ему нравится это. Он приподнимает зад, опираясь на колени и плотно прижимая грудь к матрасу, и несдержанно стонет в подушку под щекой. Звук застревает и вибрирует в горле.

Си-джи трахает его языком, и Хакс чувствует, как по внутренней стороне бедра течет слюна, он просовывает под себя руку и пальцами стирает ее, размазывает между подушечками. Тело передергивает от дрожи. У него стоит болезненно крепко. Он дрочит себе, стараясь не сорваться на резкий, жадный ритм. Размазывает по головке пальцем тягучую каплю смазки. Он сжимается изнутри, и в этот момент Си-джи специально толкается еще сильнее, раздвигая мягкие стенки и проникая так глубоко, что Хакс срывается на протяжное мычание. Как жалко, должно быть, он выглядит со стороны. Но ему наплевать. Его никто не слышит, не видит, он сам себя с трудом осознает. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы терпеть и сдерживаться.

Когда Си-джи отрывается от его задницы, Хакс ощущает себя чуть ли ни на грани помешательства. От его тела, кажется, не осталось ничего, кроме этого сгустка тягучего удовольствия между ног. Он пульсирует и тянет, от него выворачивает колени и хочется до боли резких ощущений. Хаксу жарко, жар стекает по ложбинке между лопаток, к пояснице, растекается по плечам. Щеки горят, а со лба по вискам течет пот. А потом Хакса почти подрывает на месте, когда Си-джи накрывает его собой. Над левым ухом вдруг появляется рука, упирающаяся в стену. Хакс мгновенно запрокидывает голову, касаясь затылком чужого плеча.

В него проникает влажная от смазки головка, и Си-джи не дает привыкнуть к ощущениям, вводит член до конца. И Хакс почти кричит. Он мокрыми пальцами хватает Си-джи за волосы, тянет вниз, под каким-то невообразимым углом разворачивает голову, пытаясь его поцеловать. Удается только коснуться губами, поймать и лизнуть язык, и потом его прижимают к постели широкие, шершавые ладони, выдавливая воздух из легких.

Ему никогда не бывает жарко на Старкиллере. Его раздражает это ощущение. Духота, влажная одежда, покалывающий от холодного пота затылок, влага над верхней губой. Это мерзко и неудобно.

Но ему жарко сейчас, все тело горит, он весь взмок, между ног так влажно, он готов поклясться, что слышит каждый гребаный шлепок о свои ягодицы, и в этой абсолютной темноте, разрываемой вспышками на каждом бешеном толчке, он готов остаться столько, сколько сможет вынести. Это сладко, это стоит всех тех денег, которые дерут за членство в клубе.

Си-джи толкается до боли, а когда он вынимает член, Хакса почти выворачивает на изнанку. Он не контролирует свое тело, он сглатывает слюну каждые несколько секунд, но потом он кончает, прерывисто вскрикивая, и чувствует, как с нижней губы слюна капает на подушку. Си-джи продолжает трахать его, и Хакс понимает, что может кончить еще.  
Он обхватывает себя рукой, дрочит грубо, резко, подстраиваясь под темп. С концентрацией проблем нет, когда ты ничего не видишь и не слышишь. Си-джи гладит его вдоль позвоночника, обхватывает за шею. Его ритм сбивается, он наваливается сверху, и Хакс немногим позже почти на сухую кончает во второй раз, до белых пятен зажмуривая глаза.

Когда Хакс приходит в себя, он понимает, что впервые уснул в комнате. Си-джи лежит рядом, заложив под голову локоть, и едва ощутимо касается низа его живота кончиками пальцев.

Первое и единственное желание, которое возникает у Хакса после пробуждения — поговорить с ним. Он знает, что их тут же изолируют, даже не дав увидеть друг друга, но эта мысль просто свербит в мозгу. Это бессмысленно — пожертвовать всем, что у него есть, чтобы сказать что-нибудь и услышать ответ.

Это полный абсурд, это глупость, но ему почему-то кажется, что человек рядом с ним хочет того же.

Поэтому Хакс нарушает правила.


End file.
